Il pleut
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke et partit, et Naruto écoute la radio…


**Titre :** Il pleut

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, hélas… Parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Sasuke ne serait JAMAIS parti ! Ensuite la chanson n'est pas à moi non plus : c'est _Il pleut_ de Renaud (mon chanteur préféré, celui pour qui je gagatise totalement)

**Résumé :** Sasuke et partit, et Naruto écoute la radio…

**Genre :** Songfic

**Couple : **Je sais pas si on peut vraiment parler d'un couple, vu que y'en a un chez un serpent, et l'autre pleurniche sur son lit…

**Note :** Bon pour les besoins de l'histoire, on va dire que les radios japonaises diffusent du Renaud et que Naruto comprend le français… Désolé pour les fautes…  
Ah oui et c'est ma première songfic, elle doit pas être terrible, mais elle me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps alors… Il fallait que je la fasse…

* * *

Naruto était assis sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autour de ses jambes, la tête sur les genoux… Ca faisait déjà une semaine que Sasuke était partit. Une semaine c'était long et court à la fois, mais pour Naruto ça avait été comme une éternité…

Il avait promis à Sakura de le ramener, il avait échoué. Bien sûr il avait dit en souriant qu'il tiendrait cette promesse coûte que coûte, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller mal. Là tout de suite par exemple son moral était au plus bas. Il pensait à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Sasuke, et ce dernier lui manquait de plus en plus à chaque seconde…

- Saleté d'Orochimaru !

Malheureusement pour Naruto, il avait allumé la radio… Et soudain une chanson retentit, une chanson qui ressemblait trop à ce qu'il s'était passé, une chanson qui ressemblait trop à ce qu'il ressentait… Même si cette chanson s'adressait à une fille, il s'en fichait, il la revivait comme si elle parlait à Sasuke… Comme si lui-même parlait à Sasuke…

_Tu peux pas te casser, il pleut  
Ça va tout mouiller tes cheveux_

C'est ce qu'il aurait du lui dire, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensait, Sasuke tu ne peux pas te casser…

_J' sais qu' tu seras jolie quand même  
Mais quand même tu seras partie_

Ouais exactement ! Sasuke était mignon, même les cheveux mouillés… Normal qu'il fasse craquer toutes les filles, mais aujourd'hui qui est ce qu'il pourrait faire craquer ? Puisqu'il n'était plus là…

_Moi il m' restera à peine  
Que ma peine et mon envie  
De te coller quelques beignes  
Et quelques baisers aussi_

Ca lui coller des coups il en rêvait même la nuit, lui prouver qu'il était fort, que Sasuke le reconnaisse… Ironie du sort, il l'avait reconnu pendant leur combat le plus violent… Et il était parti après. Il avait été incapable de le retenir, incapable…

Pour les baisers… Oui aussi, maintenant… Il se voyait embrasser chaque cicatrice de Sasuke, pour le soigner. Ses joues, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son cœur… Mais maintenant, il ne restait plus que ça. L'envie… L'envie de le frapper, l'envie de l'embrasser.

_Fais gaffe, dehors c'est pas mieux  
Y a d' la haine dans tous les yeux  
Y a des salauds très dangereux  
Et des imbéciles heureux_

Ca, Sasuke devait le savoir, puisqu'il y a allait, puisqu'il rejoignait le camp de la haine. Orochimaru était le type même du salaud très dangereux. Mais… Sasuke était quand même partit vers lui. Pourtant, Naruto était persuadé que le brun n'était pas fait pour vivre dans ce monde de haine. Même si son seul but était la vengeance, il avait un cœur plus fragile qu'il ne le montrait… Lui il était un imbécile malheureux, tiens !

_Je suis mille fois meilleur qu'eux  
Pour soigner tes petits bleus_

Mille fois, un million de fois, un milliard de fois… Eux, ils allaient encore plus détruire Sasuke, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Naruto lui aurait pu essayer de lui faire oublier les bleus de son cœur et de son âme, les soigner avec son amitié, sa présence, son amour… Il en était sûr, mais Sasuke n'avait peut-être pas eut envie de se faire soigner. Il ne voulait pas oublier son histoire de vengeance…

_Tu peux pas te casser, il pleut  
Ça va tout mouiller tes cheveux_

Tiens en y repensant, il pleuvait… Il avait beau être évanouit, il avait ressentit vaguement la pluie s'abattre… Le ciel devait pleurer, peut-être que lui aussi il demandait à Sasuke de rester.

_Tu peux pas te casser parc' que  
T'as pas l' droit, c'est pas du jeu_

Devait il décider lui-même de quoi Sasuke avait ou pas le droit. Bien sûr ! Il n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça, de le laisser seul. C'était pas prévu, il ne devait pas se casser, non ça lui était interdit, il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, le premier lien qu'il avait crée…

_On avait dit qu' tous les deux  
On resterait près du feu_

Ils ne se l'étaient pas vraiment dits, mais… Mais c'est ce que Naruto voulait, oui il voulait que tous deux restent toujours ensemble… Et puis Sasuke avait l'air plutôt d'accord au début, puisqu'il l'avait protégé pour Haku, ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble, ils étaient dans la même équipe, Sasuke avait même voulu se battre avec lui… C'était comme un accord tactique entre les deux…

_T'aurais pu attendre un peu  
J'allais bientôt être vieux  
Tu peux pas te casser, il pleut  
Ça va tout mouiller tes cheveux_

Vieux, Naruto n'était pas près de l'être… Il n'avait que 12 ans après tout… Mais il allait bientôt être Hokage, alors Sasuke aurait pu rester au moins pour voir ça. La force est-elle plus importante que de voir son ami enfin réaliser son rêve ? Peut-être que Sasuke ne croyait pas qu'il pourrait un jour devenir Hokage… Ou peut-être qu'il pense revenir avant, oui peut-être…

Partir un jour de pluie, quelle idée aussi, maintenant chaque fois qu'il allait pleuvoir Naruto se souviendrait de ce jour maudit et pleurer avec les nuages. S'il était partit sous un soleil éclatant, bah… Au moins il aurait eut les cheveux tout secs tiens !

_Tu peux pas te casser, je t'aime  
À m'en taillader les veines_

Ca pour l'aimer, il l'aimait… Et dire qu'il n'avait compris vraiment qu'une fois qu'il était partit. Il lui avait dit qu'il le considérait comme un frère, mais… Plus encore en fait… Et aujourd'hui il avait envie de lui crier qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait à en mourir, qu'il fallait qu'il revienne absolument, qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être sans lui, même rien qu'une semaine…

_Et pi d'abord ça suffit  
On s' casse pas à six ans et demi_

On pouvait pas dire que Sasuke ait six ans et demi, il en avait douze, un peu plus… Mais c'est pas non plus un age pour partir. Même si le brun en paraissait plus, même s'il faisait beaucoup plus mature que Naruto il était trop jeune pour partir, trop jeune pour devenir méchant, trop jeune pour tout ça…

Six ans ou douze ans, ça se valait finalement…

_Allez, d'accord, t'as gagné  
Je te rallume la télé  
Mais tu peux pas te casser, il pleut  
Ça va tout mouiller tes cheveux_

- Je te rallume la télé, je te laisse la place d'Hokage, je te laisse gagner, je te laisse m'insulter, mais reviens…

Naruto ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, même lui laisser son bol de ramen. Tiens il lui offrirait même une serviette pour sécher ces cheveux après un jour de pluie…  
Tout pour lui…

Mais il était partit…

_Tu peux pas te casser, il pleut  
Ça va tout mouiller mes yeux_

Naruto laissa ses larmes couler à la fin de la chanson. Il pleurait de tristesse, lui qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas s'apitoyer, il n'arrêtait plus de pleurer… Parce qu'il s'était cassé, parce qu'il était partit, parce qu'il n'était plus là… Il avait laissé à sa place un grand vide, dans l'équipe numéro 7, dans Konoha, dans la tête des filles, et surtout dans le cœur de Naruto.

Dehors, alors qu'un grand soleil brillait dans le ciel quelques minutes plus tôt, la pluie commença à tomber à torrent…

Fin !

Bouhahahaha ! Ma première songfic, un truc tout nul, mais il fallait que je la fasse parce que j'adore cette chanson, et que je trouvais que ça allait bien avec la situation tiens !

SASUKE REVIENS PARMIS NOUS ! mdr !

Sasuke : Bah pourquoi ?

L'autatrice : sinon je fais un Gaara Naruto

Sasuke : … Bon je vais essayer de revenir alors… Mais ça c'est pas moi qui décide mais Masashi Kishimoto…

L'autatrice : je saiiiiiis moiiiinnn :'( !


End file.
